Edward Goes Bump in the Night
by aadventures
Summary: Edward is shy and works with Bella's brother. They get to know each other and Edward develops feelings that he's afraid may be unreciprocated. So he does what any normal boy with a crush does, blindfolds her and kisses her senseless every night. AU!
1. Chapter 1

I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup when I was startled by a sudden loud noise, causing me to clumsily smear my lipstick a little.

"Hurry up!" yelled my older brother Emmett from downstairs.

"Alright, alright, I'm almost done," I shouted back in response.

I looked over myself one last time before calling it good and heading downstairs. Normally I didn't bother with making such a fuss about my appearance, but my big teddy bear brother needed a "date" for his business' celebration and he had asked me to "please look acceptable."

"Well it's about damn time," Emmett affectionately growled. "Looking good, little one," he said, using his cutesy childhood nickname for me. Although, it was still appropriate seeing as Emmett towered over me with his 6' 5".

"I'm probably going to have to remind my business partners to keep their gaping and drooling at a minimum."

"_Haha_, very funny, Emmett."

"Haha yourself, Bells, you don't think I'm serious. Anyway, there's a new guy that just joined the firm who I think you should meet. He seems really decent AND he's from London! I know how much you love British accents…*WINK WINK*"

"Yeah, okay, sounds good," I mumbled as we headed out the door.

Despite the Friday evening New York traffic, we made it to the swank sushi bar where the party was being held in pretty good time. I braced myself for the long night ahead of me.

Emmett linked my arm in his as we stepped into the restaurant and gave the chic Japanese hostess our name.

My plan to keep a low profile was shot to hell when we stepped into the private room where everyone was already present. Emmett had a penchant for being fashionably late and everyone was waiting for him as he was the boss.

A rather long half an hour later I was digesting some exceptionally delicious sushi rolls and Emmett had introduced me to nearly everyone that worked for him and their girlfriends. It was at this point that I realized Emmett hadn't yet introduced me to the British guy yet. I scanned the room and recognized faces that I didn't remember the names to but had met nonetheless. My gaze finally settled on a heart-stoppingly handsome guy in the corner. He didn't look to be very social and appeared to be one of those moody, brooding types.

My expectations for the night rose a little as I silently prayed he was the man Emmett was meaning to introduce me to.

I tugged on Emmett's sleeve, not really caring that I was interrupting an animated conversation with someone on the other side of him.

"Hey, is that the British guy?"

"Yeah, that's Edward…Edward Cullen."

"Damn, that sounds so British proper. It's almost like he's too beautiful for that name but it still suits him, you know?"

"Uhhhhh sure, Bella. Why don't you go talk to him and you two can share little crazy theories with each other."

"Em_mett_!" I pressed, employing my rarely used pouty tone. "You said you were going to introduce me. You know I hate introducing myself to people."

"Oh alright, you little thorn in my side," Emmett growled unconvincingly. He stood me up and walked me over to where Edward was sitting. He had noticed us approaching him already and was staring at me unabashedly. His penetrative stare was making me nervous and I was starting to develop second thoughts about meeting this guy, no matter how handsome he was.


	2. Chapter 2

All too sudden we were in front of the gorgeous creature of a man. I'm not usually the type of girl to be too concerned about her looks but the way he stared at me made me feel uncharacteristically shy.

"Hey, Edward!" my brother clapped him on the back rather forcefully. What is it about men fronting with each other? Seriously, sometimes they just look like downright fools.

"This is my baby sister I was telling you about…Bella. Bells, meet Edward Cullen."

"Pleasure to meet you." I finally realized I was just standing there frozen staring at him in awe when he rose from his seat to shake my hand. "H-h-hi," I stuttered awkwardly.

"You know, Bella loves trolling around Manhattan for things to do. She knows everything there is to know about where to go, what to eat and all that kind of stuff," Emmett rambled on transparently. "You two should totally hang out, she can show you around the city!"

"That actually sounds really good." Edward smiled a sort of all-knowing smile, the kind of smirk where you could tell he knew everything that was going on and was laughing to himself about it inside.

Emmett leaned into me. "Well, I'll just leave you two kiddies to get yourselves better acquainted then," he said not without winking before he left.

"Care to sit down?" Edward politely inquired, slightly rising from his seat again.

All I could do was blush furiously and smile while I obliged. What was it about this guy that had me acting all jittery schoolgirl?

"So, I heard you're from London. I've always wanted to go there," I offered generically.

"Yeah, it's a beautiful city but not as exciting as New York. You know, I really would love it if you wouldn't mind showing me some of your favorite haunts. So I could get the real New York experience and all that. I'm planning on being here for a while, so it would be useful to know where the hell I'm going."

"I'd be happy to show you around!" I gushed a little too enthusiastically. Edward was so charming I found myself getting comfortable around him despite my initial apprehension. "Are you free for coffee tomorrow?"

Before I knew it, a couple of hours had gone by and I had gotten a crash course on Edward and he on me. We discovered that we had a lot to talk about on almost every subject I could imagine. At the end of the night we exchanged numbers before Emmett dragged me home. I was a chronic insomniac and had to be put to bed or else I couldn't be trusted to wake up for work in the morning.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," Edward said softly. His caramel eyes were smoldering and he kissed me lightly on the cheek, sending my heart aflutter.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, proceeding to have the best sleep I'd had in months.


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

I wondered how much longer I had to wait to leave without looking rude. I hated putting myself in social situations, much less social gatherings involving work. But I understood why my new boss had insisted I be here. I was new at the company, and I had to do the obligatory "get to know you" bit with the people I was to work with.

Just when I was rearranging my colorful but strange looking food on my plate for the 1000th time (why did Americans insist on eating such exotic food? I could really go for some of mum's Yorkshire pudding and sausage right about now) I noticed Emmett had arrived, and with the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen in my life, no less.

Suddenly the night was looking up as I examined the girl. I wondered who she could be…Emmett hadn't mentioned a girlfriend, but then again how does one slip that into everyday work conversation?

All possibilities of who the girl was churned through my head. Casual date for the evening? Girl best friend? Sister? Oh dear god, please let that be his sister.

I couldn't stop admiring her. She had the cutest heart shaped face, slightly upturned nose, full lips, doe eyes…

She was the type of girl who was so beautiful she had no need for makeup, but when she put it on it somehow defied the impossible and only served to enhance her beauty.

For the next half an hour or so I occupied myself with stealing glances at the girl and fretting over who she was. After a while she had finished her meal and started to look around her. I quickly lowered my gaze before she could catch me staring at her. When I decided it might be safe to look at her again she was playfully bantering with Emmett.

All of a sudden they rose from the silk cushions they were perched on and started to walk towards me. I tried my best to look calm, but all I could do was keep staring while my heart was beating a mile a minute.

After what seemed like a lifetime had passed, the immaculate couple reached my table. Emmett greeted me warmly and turned to the goddess.

"This is my baby sister I was telling you about…Bella. Bells, meet Edward Cullen."

Of course! How could I forget? Emmett had mentioned a little sister when he was telling me about himself. Relief and hope rushed through me when the answer I was looking for finally reached my ears. Suddenly I felt bad for tuning him out during our aforementioned conversation. What else had I missed about him?

I pulled myself back to the present and hoped I hadn't been awkward and vacant for as long as I thought I was. The moment I shook Bella's hand I knew I never wanted to hold another girl's hand ever again. Her skin was softer than the finest of silks. I tried to steady myself as best I could as we exchanged some uncomfortable small talk. What I really wanted to know were her hobbies, her life experiences, her outlooks on life, what made her happy and sad, what I could do to make her happy.

Time flew by as I talked to Bella. I was extremely pleased that we had cut the bullshit smalltalk down to a minimum, it seemed that she was even less a fan of it than I. I found that we conversed easily which only added to my fantasy of making her my girlfriend. Not only was she the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on, she was smart, funny and shared the same interests as me! I felt like meeting her had made every bad relationship I'd gone through worth it and I had only known her for a couple of hours.

Much too soon the evening had to come to a close, but not before I left her with my number and the promise of coffee tomorrow afternoon. Too many hours from now! Emmett had come back around to our table to take Bella home, and I desperately scrambled for a suave way to say goodbye. I wanted to kiss her badly, but would she think it was too soon? And in front of Emmett! I didn't want my new boss to think I just wanted to get in his little sister's pants.

Oh, fuck it. Before I could stop myself I looked at her meaningfully and placed the softest of kisses on her perfect cheek.

So, so worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I woke up and stretched out my dormant muscles. Reluctantly, I turned to face the other side of my bed, knowing I would find it empty. If only Edward was here to stroke my cheek and kiss me good morning. Damn, I was crushing hard on this guy! Calm down Bella, you only met him last night. Plus he's not going to be impressed with some girl drooling all over him, he probably has loads of girls lining up for him that he can take his pick of.

Nevertheless, I kept my hopes high as I got ready for work. Everything about last night was so perfect that I hope I didn't dream the whole thing. What if our coffee date later didn't live up to my expectations? I shook my head and chastised myself for worrying so much. My every waking thought and then some had been consumed by Edward since we met. Since when was I that girl?!

After my reality check, I glanced at my clock for a time check and hopped to it. Shit! I'm so going to be late. While pulling on some random clothes I realized that I probably wasn't going to have time to get ready between work and coffee and I wanted to look good for Edward. Luckily, I spotted my fresh from the dry cleaners go-to Marc Jacobs dress which had never let me down. I paired them with heels and was out the door.

Time seemed to spite me that day by taking its time and passing exceptionally slow. I was squirming in my seat. True, I was excited to see Edward, but I was also itching for some relaxing downtime. I had suggested my favorite coffeehouse in the village. It had great coffee, comfy couches and best of all tons of books and trinkets scattered throughout. It was a snuggly living room home away from home tucked away within the concrete jungle of Manhattan. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely adore the city, but sometimes a girl just needs some peace and quiet. Taking Edward there would be the perfect date – cozy and romantic.

I heard some mumbling to my left as I snapped myself out of my latest daydream.

"Sorry, what?" I looked up to find my friend Danielle staring at me quizzically.

"I said are you staying late tonight?"

"Um, no…" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, well it's 5:15 already. You usually don't stay a minute longer than you have to."

"Right. Um, I guess I got a little distracted. I'll see you tomorrow, have a nice night!" I muttered. I tottered out of there as fast as I could in my hell heels.


	5. Chapter 5

I looked down at the piece of paper Bella had scribbled on for me last night. Her directions were as perfect as her handwriting and I got there in no time.

Peeking into the coffeehouse, it didn't look like Bella was here yet, so I politely waited outside. I was extremely pleased she had suggested a neighborhood café instead of some corporation clone coffee shop. At first glance the place looked warm and inviting, just like Bella.

I looked around what I could see of Bleecker Street and smiled. I loved exploring big cities and New York wasn't going to be an exception. I pictured Bella and I holding hands and window shopping, strolling in and out of stores just happy with each others' company. She had promised to show me around, and I was going to hold her to it. I really couldn't wait for her to share her favorite places with me.

Fifteen minutes later, Bella still hadn't arrived. I wondered if she forgot about our date. After all, she was a busy New York girl and she probably didn't have time to spare on charity cases like me. The very thought dampened my mood and I really hoped that wasn't the case. I could tell she liked me, our conversation last night was so animated. Maybe she was a bit tipsy? No, it didn't seem like it. I ran through 10 or 15 more scenarios in my head before I saw her tottering down the street. Damn, her legs looked good in those heels.

"Hey!" she exclaimed, slightly out of breath. She was wearing a beautiful dress that accented her form wonderfully. She was so adorable, with her bright smile and apologetic eyes. "Sorry, I lost track of time at work and got here as fast as my shoes would allow me," she said, grinning playfully.

"That's quite alright," I answered, before kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful, by the way…Shall we?"

We had planted ourselves on a squashy couch and had routinely asked about each other's days. I felt so comfortable in her presence, it felt like we had done this a thousand times before. I hoped that it would in fact become a regular occurrence in my life. Usually I was exhausted after a long day of work, but this was natural, undemanding. I could just sit here with Bella and be.

Our drinks came, coffee for Bella and tea for me. She chuckled quietly to herself while watching me accept the tea. "So that stereotype really is true, you're a typical Englishman!" I nodded at her cup, "Right and that over-caffeinated American look just happened to skip you, did it?" She tried to front and put a frown on her beautiful face, but I could tell she was bluffing. "Shut up!" she whispered, smiling slightly to herself. She was just like a little kitten who was trying to get its way, pulling me under her spell with her adorable mannerisms.

The next couple hours were spent reading old books and chatting here and there. I swear, the more time we spent there, the further I sank into the couch. I only wished Bella were snuggled up close to me instead of a couple feet away. I looked over at her and saw that she had drifted off to sleep. I took the opportunity to study her perfect features before brushing her cheek lightly. "Wake up, sleeping beauty," I murmured.

"Hmmm?" she stirred.

"It's getting late," I responded affectionately. "I should take you home before you totally pass out."

"Okaaaaaay," she yawned. Really, no words could express how adorable this girl was. She stretched herself out and after a couple tries extracted herself out of the Bella shaped crater she had made in the couch. "Do you want to come over to my apartment? I'll make us some dinner. Can't guarantee it'll be that good though…we could always order out…" she trailed off. Bella's apartment! Did she even have to ask? I practically pushed her out the door and into a cab. She understood my (hell) yes and gave the driver her address before promptly falling back asleep, this time curled up deliciously next to me.


	6. Chapter 6

I bolted upright in bed in confusion. My bedroom was pitch black and I was still in my dress. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I noticed it was 2:37 in the morning. I wondered if Edward had stayed or gone home. I hopped out of bed and padded into the living room. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, which was a relief. I probably looked like a mess, who on a sidenote, was totally undeserving of Edward. He was the most charming, polite, sensitive guy I had ever met.

What was I getting myself into? I had always been the fiercely independent girl, the girl that didn't need a man to lean on. Now all of a sudden I meet a guy and he consumes my every thought, controls my every action? This was definitely not good. Even though we hadn't moved fast at all, it felt like my emotions had sped through lightyears. Maybe getting close to Edward wasn't the best idea…

I woke up pretty early a few hours later since I had gotten so much sleep the night before. I didn't really know what to do with myself. It didn't take me very long to get ready and there was never anything good on T.V. I decided to have some breakfast and take a walk before heading into work.

By the time I had gotten myself caffeinated, I was again unsure of what to do. I had a little bit of time left, but not so much that I could wander off very far. Being in his neck of the woods, I settled on going to say hello to Emmett.

Riding the elevator up to the 45th floor, I prepared myself mentally. _I was here to see my brother. I was not here to see Edward. I would not act foolishly. I was here too see my brother. I was not here to see Edward…_ I stepped out of the elevator and walked through the impressive glass doors of Emmett's office. I often still marveled at Emmett's success. He was always so carefree about life, not sure of what he wanted to do, messing around with his buddies, keeping girls in rotation. Even our parents never expected him to open his own company and become as wealthy as he was at a young age.

"Hi, Tanya, is Emmett here?" I questioned the office secretary. I secretly hated the fake looking blonde, she was a total airhead and embodied everything I stood against. On top of that, she was constantly trying to get into my brother's pants. I mean, Emmett likes girls, but even he has standards. He only kept her around because "who else would hire her at the pace she completed tasks?" Emmett's best and worst quality was that he was never critical of people, always trusting. "Ummmm, yeah, I think he's in his office. Unless he stepped out…you could go check."

"Thanks, Tanya." What a great help she was, I thought, turning on my heels. Right on cue, I literally bumped into Edward. Great.

"Hello, Bella!" he beamed at me. "Did you have a nice sleep?" he added with a playful smirk. "You looked so peaceful, I couldn't bear to wake you." He whispered the last part, smoothing a piece of my hair back into place.

"Yeah, thanks for tucking me in by the way. I guess I was more tired than I thought." My mind was screaming at my heart. Stick to the plan, stick to the plan! "Do you know if Emmett's here?" I heard myself say.

Edward's smile faded a little bit and my heart instantly sank. "He should be in his office…"

"Great! Thanks! I'll see you later!" I sputtered, skillfully swerving around him and out of the danger zone. I could feel Edward's probably curious and confused gaze boring holes into my back.


End file.
